Midgard
Midgard is a Fremennik Themeplay clan and the main proponent of the Roleplaying style on World 42. It is a Fremennik themed, democratically run, community-based PVE, skilling and social clan. Midgard is currently back in hibernation until Autumn/Winter due to the fact that Summer is a really bad time for clanning for the majority of it's members. Midgard's official Runescape page. Background Midgard is the direct descendant of the "Fremennik CC" FC-based clan that was formed on World 116 in 2005 by Tyrleifr and Bardor. When a difference of opinion and a marked lack of communication between Tyrleifr and Bardor unfortunately caused Fremennik CC to break apart, Tyrleifr and those loyal to him formed Valhalla. Valhalla existed and operated on World 42 for sometime as a proto-Themeplay clan (This was long before the "Themeplay" term was even coined), but due to suggestions from clan members and Tyrleifr's own misgivings about the clans name, there was a vote to rename the clan to Midgard. Midgard is the name that the vast majority of current members know the clan as. Midgard is the oldest clan to call itself Themeplay by the definitions given on the linked page. This also makes it the flagship clan of the movement. While other clans such as the Zamorakian Brigade also identify themselves as Themeplay, Midgard was the first. Midgard has been at odds with Textplayers from World 42 for years now, those...interesting people who demand Themeplayers leave World 42. Midgard simply refuses because Themeplay is just another ''form of Roleplay and World 42 is the designated server for '''ALL '''Roleplay. And of course, giving in and leaving would affirm these Textplayers incorrect and hubristic views that World 42 is their own property. Midgards Goals Midgard worked out it's Goals or "Mission statement" shortly after being reformed. Here they are: *To establish a community for like-minded Fremennik Theme and Roleplayers, to band together in appreciation and respect for the Fremennik Content. *To have a standing force of players ready to officially support the Fremennik God when Jagex finally introduces him into the game. This goal is closely related to the one above. *To not "land claim" the Fremennik Province, because landclaims are nothing but bad news and breed conflict. To the Fremennik lands as the Common Land it technically is; just like the entirety of the Runescape map is Common Land. Over time, as (hopefully) the biggest, most visible and well respected Fremennik clan in the area, we will ask other clans to be civil minded to use this Common Land without doing something as antisocial/selfish as "claiming" it. *To protect Themeplay's best interests. Midgard Code of Conduct Midgard has a Code of Conduct which was recently formulated and officially voted in by it's current members. This Code is to basically ensure that Midgard is seen as a respectable and mature clan if '''nothing else. Here are the Nine charges of Midgard. The text in Italics is to help explain each charge to those from outside of Midgard. *To have the courage to stand for Midgard's goals and to always do the right thing, even in the face of great adversity. - Themeplay has a long way to go until it achieves recognition and acceptance on World 42, there are still those who would see our spirit crushed or leave 42 entirely. Midgards members need to be ready to stand firm. *Clan members should be both truthful in their words and actions, as well as to actively defend the Truth as Midgard knows it. - The first part of this charge is quite straightforward, it asks people to speak the Truth (even if it hurts) at all times, and not be dishonest in their actions. The second part calls for members to defend the Truth. In a way this is why this Wiki was formed - attempts to make informative guides about Themeplay for the benefit of Textplayers, both on the Runescape Forums and RSRoleplay Wiki failed, due to disruption and hate from some of the said Textplayers. The Truth can be defended here. ' *To conduct yourself honourably and respectfully to fellow clan members and even Outlanders, to help breed a better community for all. - Another charge that is rather straightforward: Honour and Respect are virtues, and striving to be virtuous makes you a good, wholesome person. Even our enemies should receive this treatment; we don't need to hold hands and get along, but there is no need to worsen a situation. *To remain loyal to your clan, who are your brothers and sisters. If there is something about Midgard that you are unhappy about, remain loyal by bringing it up so Midgard can be improved. Also to remain loyal to our allies and friends outside of Midgard, those who are onboard the Themeplay movement. - Another simple charge: In the past too many people have left Midgard simply because of a rule they didn't like, or some policy changed that they didn't like, coming forward and voicing their displeasure might have led to some kind of compromise but instead they simply quit. *To show the discipline to remember and perform your clan duties to the best of your ability. - Citadel Capping and events. Also to observe this Code of Conduct and when necessary, hold other clan members accountable to it. *To be hospitable to both Fremennik and Outlander players that we encounter unless''' they have given us specific reason not to be. Even then we should treat them respectfully and Honourably. This is another rather simple charge; it asks us to be welcoming and friendly (to an extent) to other players we encounter in our homelands. "Unless they have given us specific reason not to be (hospitalble)" means that '''our' '''enemies put THEMSELVES on Midgards naughty list through their actions and words, but even then they can expect the Honourable treatment mentioned earlier. *To strive to make Midgard self reliant, whenever possible. This can be as simple as helping eachother with Slayer tasks, assists and items. Constantly teleporting away to the Grand Exchange for items detracts from our Authenticity. - As a Fremennik Themed clan, we need to emulate that self-reliance the Fremennik people display. They are one of the few factions that don't seem to need or want outside trading or help, they are mostly mistrusting of Outlanders. They have their own little world up in the Fremennik Lands, and so shall Midgard. *To be industrious both as an individual and as a clan, to strive to improve oneself to the best of your ability which in turn strengthens Midgard as a whole. - Get those Fremennik quests and Achievement diaries done, skills and equipment should always be improved! Midgard won't punish you for being a layabout...but don't expect to be rewarded either. *'To persevere through rough times and great adversity, and come out on the other side as a better, stronger and improved Midgard. -'' This subject was touched on already. Midgard and by extension Themeplay is in for the long haul and '''if history teaches us anything we will eventually need to grit our teeth and stay the course.'' Joining Midgard Joining Midgard is simple, all a candidate needs to do is add "Tyrleifr" ingame, or just guest in the clan chat "Midgard" and ask! Unfortunately due to recent dishonest behaviour from a clan member who was spying on behalf of a known malcontent. Midgard might need to vet you slightly or ask more questions than normal. We hope the candidate understands this is nothing personal. Joining Midgard doesn't usually take very long, candidates will be asked to look over the Goals and Code of Conduct and what their own personal reasons for joining are. Usually the candidate is invited to a clan event or some kind of social gathering I.E drinking kegs of beer or a feast. If everything checks out the candidate can expect to be invited shorty afterwards. Trivia *Those who know about Germanic Neopaganism may notice the use of the word "Charge" in Midgard Code of Coduct, and the Code itself is based on the Nine Charges of Odinism. It took Midgard quite some time to figure out how the Nine Charges could relate to running a Clan on a MMORPG. Category:Clans Category:Themeplay Category:Guides